


颖宝生贺161016

by santoulu



Series: 曾经真爱过的颖霆cp，愿二位永远快乐 [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santoulu/pseuds/santoulu
Summary: 存档旧文看到小赵幸福地生活，我就很快乐啦！！
Relationships: 颖霆 - Relationship
Series: 曾经真爱过的颖霆cp，愿二位永远快乐 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844491
Kudos: 1





	颖宝生贺161016

这是他在内地开的第十场个人演唱会，他整理好了麦克风，站在幕后，等待前奏响起。  
他不紧张，因为他准备了很久，这么多年一天一天的积累，他有自信做到万无一失。  
可他也紧张，因为今天是个特殊的日子，他紧张自己不能在这一天里完美演出，给她一个一百分的惊喜。

台下是粉色的海洋，台上是一颗汗湿淋漓的真心。  
倒数第二首歌，惯例是他换下厚重的铠甲，脱下华丽的西装，只着随性的睡袍登上属于他的王座——love u 2，可今天他在台上，却迟迟不坐上王座，只站在台前，认真地看着台下的粉色海洋。  
“今天是一个特别的日子。”  
他握着话筒，视线跃过前方的摄像机，落向了遥遥无际的排排灯光。  
“有一个对我来讲，很重要的人，今天也来到了现场。”  
台下呼声如潮。  
“我曾经答应过她，会陪伴她，保护她，让她相信我。可我现在，却连她坐在哪里都不知道。我很想，给她一张vip的票，让她坐在我一眼就能看得到的位置上。可她拒绝了。”  
镜头被长长的吊臂悬在空中，扫过一排又一排的观众。  
他认真地问：“你们知道为什么吗？”  
“因为我不够强大，没办法保护她，没办法抵挡住所有的流言蜚语。她平时总是大大咧咧的，说那些不开心的消息她都不会去看，不会在意。”  
“可是我会在意的，好在意好在意，如果有事情令到她不开心，我比她更不开心。”  
八万人的场地，却只有他一个人的声音。白色的冷光一束从头顶投下来，照的他仿佛沐浴着月光。  
身后的黑暗中隐藏着即将升起的王座和淡淡烛光，但在他认真的神色的映衬下，一切都显得无足轻重。  
唯有他视线落下之处，是他心之所向。  
“我真的很希望，大家都可以支持我的团队，我的家人，还有——我喜欢的，想要保护的人。”  
“希望大家可以满足我的心愿，今年我的生日呢，只许一个愿望。虽然今天不是我的生日，是她的生日，但我还是想许愿可不可以沃？”  
他笑，看着镜头笑，透过镜头看着这馆内几万人笑，笑得温暖，令人什么都可以忘记。  
“哇，我听到你们讲咯，愿望不可以讲出来，讲出来就不灵了对不对？”  
他接着说，“可是我的这个愿望呢，不讲出来，那个人听不到的话，怎么实现咧！”  
“两朵隔墙花，早晚成连理。”  
大屏幕上出现了一块灯牌，【曲如眉】三个大字格外的夺目，他转过身看到也笑了，随即冲着那里挥手，镜头里拿着灯牌的女孩哭得手都在抖。  
“我的心愿，就是和她结为连理。”  
他终于迈开步子坐上了等待已久的王座，俏皮地眨了下眼睛，问。  
“大家可以支持我吗？”  
台下的呐喊声响彻云霄。  
“这一首歌，我要送给她，祝她生日快乐。”  
——“My dear, I love you too.”

end


End file.
